


Will You Be My Girl: Part 2

by thesecretdoor



Series: Will You Be My Girl? [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Ueda prepares to surprise Junno after causing a fight.





	Will You Be My Girl: Part 2

The door slammed loudly as his boyfriend stormed from their house, it made him really angry. Who did he think he was? Did Taguchi Junnosuke own him? No, could he go out and see his friends when he wanted? Of course.

He turned and stormed away himself, going straight to his training room where he proceeded to take out his anger on his sandbag. It’s not like he didn’t see Junno every single day, even when they were busy and barely got chance to see each other during the day, did they not sleep beside each other every night? And now the one day he has chance to meet up with some old friends, who he hasn’t even seen in months, and Junno is upset about it. 

Sure, they hadn’t had a day off together in a while, and Junno had heavily implied that he wanted a nice, quiet, romantic night in together, but they could do that when things settled down. And if it was sex he wanted, surely they could just do it after he got back.

Once he had thoroughly tired himself out, he flopped down onto the floor. He was maybe, feeling a little guilty about their fight, in all honesty, he could have approached the whole situation better. Not that it would have changed the outcome, but he could have at least asked Junno if he minded him going out to see his friends for a few hours, instead of telling him that he was going too. He was still a little angry at Junno’s reaction though, there was no need to accuse him of not caring about their relationship, and there was certainly no need for him to storm off like that. 

He got up from the floor and went to shower before grabbing some lunch, now that he had calmed down he was feeling more than a little guilty about their fight. As he looked into the fridge he saw the octopus that Junno had been out early that morning buying for him, so that they could make a nice meal for the two of them later. He sighed, he couldn’t deny that Junno had been thoughtful, and obviously looking forward to their evening, but he shrugged it off, the meat would keep until the next day.

He continued with his daily routine, but as time got on he was beginning to feel worse about the fight, to the point that he didn’t really feel like seeing his friends right now. He sighed again before calling to cancel their plans, but just as he was about to dial Taguchi’s number and ask him to come home, he paused. Since he’d already wasted half of the day now, he felt like just calling to say sorry would be a little under-whelming, no, he’d have to think of something nice he could do in way of apology. He briefly considered having a meal prepared for him getting home, but then thought better of it, he was banned from cooking anything even remotely complex after he almost blew up the kitchen last time. 

So then what could he do, he tried to think what it was that Junno could want from him, romantic meal, yes but that was out of the question, quiet night in, sure but not really worth running home for...then that left sex.

He couldn’t deny that their sex life was getting to be rather dull lately, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to have sex, just it was so much effort, and though he wouldn’t call it boring, it was getting to be quite monotonous. It was always the same, they would check their schedules to see when they would both be home, factor in time to shower and eat, enough time to sleep and to do the necessary chores, and then if after all of that there was an hour or two to spare, they would pencil it in beside a large question mark. Just because there was the time it didn’t always mean that was what they would do, sometime one of them had other plans, or was too tired from some kind of training, or had something challenging the next day...there was any number of excuses.

Ueda couldn’t even remember when the last time was, two weeks he guessed, maybe closer to three. The thought made him a little sad, they were idols, both of them young, strong, handsome, the dream of millions of girls worldwide...the two of them together should have been like fireworks, and at the start it was, but these days it seemed sex was becoming just another chore.

So that was that, he would just have to find some way to make it interesting...only how, he wasn’t good at this kind of thing, and he certainly didn’t fancy using Junno’s laptop to search for things like ‘have better sex’ or ‘spice up my sex life’, not when he didn’t know the first thing about covering his tracks. Instead he swallowed down his pride, and picked up his phone.

“Kame” he greeted when the younger man answered “Do you have a minute?”

“Sure, what’s up?” came the other’s voice.

“It’s...actually it’s kind of embarrassing...but I need to learn...how to be sexy...” he could swear he heard Kame giggle.

“Tacchan, you’re part of KAT-TUN doesn’t that already give you enough sex appeal...”

“No...” he replied, mouth feeling dry “I don’t mean sexy for the fans...I mean sexy for Junno...”

“Don’t be silly, he already thinks you’re sexy, you wouldn’t have been together so long if you didn’t love each other the way you are, right?” Kame reasoned.

“Yeah, and we do love each other, but...things...recently...we haven’t been...”

“Oh” Kame cut him off with a serious tone “well that’s ok...it’s only natural to get into ruts sometimes...you just need to be a bit more open and find something to spice things up...”

“I know...just I don’t know how...if it was you, you could probably pick your nose and still look sexy, but I don’t know what I can do...”

“He likes to watch out work out right...just invite him to the gym sometime and have a sneaky session in the showers afterwards...”

“Kame!” he gasped, appalled “For a start we’d be banned from the gym...”

“Not if you don’t get caught...”

He gave it a few moments consideration, he guessed maybe they could get away with it if they went at the right time...but then he shook his head “Even if that would work...we kind of fought earlier...so I was hoping to surprise him when he got home...I don’t think he’d be too thrilled if I invited him out training with things the way they are...any other ideas?”

“I don’t know...he’s your boyfriend Tacchan. Hasn’t he ever mentioned anything to you...any fetishes he has that you haven’t tried yet?”

Ueda gulped, there was one that popped to his mind straight away. The first time Junno had brought it up was years ago, but at the time he’d assumed it was a joke...but since then Junno had mentioned it again, and again, and then even tried asking him outright. “There is one thing...he’s been wanting me to dress up as a girl for a while now...”

Kame actually did laugh that time “Seriously? Oh god, Tacchan you’ve got to do it, that would be so awesome...and even better...you wouldn’t have to wait for him to come home, if you know where he is you could go to him, I bet that would surprise him”

“I don’t know where he is...though I have a pretty good idea where he’ll be later on...”

“Even better, it’ll give you time to get ready...”

“But Kame” he whined “I don’t want to...and I wouldn’t even know how to go about it!”

“Shit, they want me on set...look will you do this or not...for Taguchi...to fix this problem you’re having...will you do it?” Kame said, suddenly rushed.

“Yes” Ueda answered before he’d even had chance to think.

“And you’re serious about it?”

“Yeah” he answered a little more reluctantly.

“Good, I have to go now, but I know someone who can help you...when I hang up I’m going to send you Tegoshi Yuya’s number...call him and tell him that I’m ‘referring’ you, ok?”

“What?” he asked confused.

“I’ve got to go...just do it...” and with that he hung up.

He waited for a few minutes, fretting over whether this was the right decision, until Kame’s text came through, just a phone number with a little winking face beside it.

He stared at the number for a few minutes, resolve fading, until he finally saved it and then pressed call quickly, not allowing himself time to change his mind.

It rang for a while until a soft voice answered in a slightly confused tone. “Hello?”

“Tegoshi-kun?” he asked nervously.

“This is Tegoshi, who’s speaking?”

“It’s Ueda...I was just talking to Kame, he gave me your number and told me to tell you that he’s...referring...me” he said a little anxiously, but the sigh of recognition told him Tegoshi understood.

“Really? I’m so excited, this will be so much fun! I’m a little busy at the moment...could you maybe come over to me house for 5pm? Is that ok for you? I’ll send my address”

“Yeah, 5pm is great, thank you...” though he didn’t know exactly what he was thanking him for...or what Tegoshi had planned. The address came through quick enough, and then all there was to do was wait until it was time to set off.

He was a little scared about what might happen when he got to Tegoshi’s place, he certainly knew of Tegoshi’s love for dressing up, so he could only assume that Tegoshi was going to help him dress up for Junno. He didn’t know how long it would take to get all dolled up, but if he was going to attempt to meet Junno away from home, his best bet was to go to the billiard hall Junno frequented, he would unlikely be there before 9pm, but he couldn’t  be sure how long he would stay.

He didn’t want to leave his car at Tegoshi’s place so he took money for a taxi later, and then took a taxi over to Tegoshi’s. He could feel his palms sweating as he pressed the buzzer.

“Come on up” came Tegoshi’s delighted voice as he let him in, the younger man was already waiting for him by the door when he arrived. “Don’t look so terrified Ueda-kun...this is what you want right?”

He nodded, just a little reluctantly since he could only assume what Tegoshi meant. “I think so...”

Tegoshi giggled “Well come on in, we’ll have a cup of tea while we chat about what exactly it is that you want...” and he lead Ueda inside “Take a seat by the breakfast bar, I have biscuits and cakes too” and he brought out said sweets “Help yourself...it’s always good to have sweets in when guests come over right? Especially if your most frequent visitor is Massu...” 

Ueda laughed a little, he still felt a little tense, but he appreciated Tegoshi’s efforts to make him feel more comfortable. “Thank you” he said, bowing his head when Tegoshi finally came to sit beside him, with their cups of tea, as well as a notepad and pen.

“Ok so first...tell me exactly what you want...” Tegoshi smiled.

“Well...to be honest...I don’t really know how this works...I just said that I might be interested in dressing up as a girl...and then Kame told me you could help...”

Tegoshi nodded happily. “Ok so, dress up as a girl...we can do that. Now...what’s the reason for it? I f you don’t mind me asking...”

“Junno...he’s said a few times he liked the idea of me...dressing up for him...”

Tegoshi nodded again in understanding “And are we talking like a sex thing...” Ueda nodded shyly, and Tegoshi picked up his notepad and started scribbling on it “Any particular theme? We could do sweet innocent schoolgirl, or naughty nurse...moulin rouge...”

Ueda shook his head quickly “No, just...just normal, nice...sexy but not...slutty...” Tegoshi nodded and noted it down “Actually...if it’s possible, I was thinking of meeting him at a bar...”

“Ahhh, I see, ok we can do that” and he nodded encouragingly “Now is there any special requirements...like does he have a fetish for a particular shoe, or hosiery?”

“No...I don’t think so...just...whatever you think...”

Tegoshi nodded “Don’t worry, Ueda-kun, I know what I’m doing, just trust me.”

Ueda laughed “Well I have no idea...so honestly I have no other choice”

“What time are you meeting him?” 

“It’s kind of a surprise...I think he’ll be in this bar around 9pm, so I was going to aim for that...”

“That’s good then, it gives us plenty of time, we’ll finish our tea and then we’ll start planning”. They did just that, they talked about work and upcoming projects while they finished their tea. “ok, so let’s get started, first off...are you wearing underwear?”

“What?” Ueda asked confused “Of course”

Tegoshi chuckled “I’ve worked with Kame-chan before...believe me, it’s better to ask...now strip down to your underwear, let me see what I’m working with.” Ueda just gaped at him for a moment. “Don’t be shy Ueda-kun, if we’re going for sexy I’m going to be seeing a little more of you than that...I don’t take this half-heartedly.” Ueda nodded and then stood up, taking off his clothes right there in Tegoshi’s kitchen. He watched as Tegoshi eyed him up and down, scribbling away on his notepad. After a few minutes he announced that he was finished and Ueda dressed before taking his seat beside Tegoshi again.

“What was all of that about?”

“I was just making some notes...about the areas of your body that could pose a problem...we’ll go through them but please don’t feel embarrassed, I’m not criticising you as a person, just as a girl.” Ueda nodded so Tegoshi continued “Ok not including all the obvious ones...working down...your jaw is quite strong, so I’m thinking we should go with long hair, it’ll soften it out a little and hide it a little too. Your shoulders and arms are very muscular...not feminine at all, the long hair will help with that a bit but we’ll need to give you some kind of shawl or jacket for your shoulders. You don’t have a waist...as expected, so I’m thinking we should go with a long dress, and then a belt tied around the waist to give you the illusion of shape...also the long dress will hide your legs, you’re so toned, it would be too difficult to hide that with stockings...and then for your feet, they’re quite chunky, so we’ll need to go with wedges , something big and boxy to make your feet look smaller...”

Ueda nodded along, it was slightly uncomfortable to have someone scrutinize his features so closely, but if Tegoshi knew what he was doing, and how to hide his masculine features then it was alright by him.

“Ok...so where do we start?” he asked cautiously.

Tegoshi glanced at the clock “We still have plenty of time, so you are going to be starting with a nice, relaxing bath.” And he hopped from his stool, dragging Ueda by the hand to his bathroom. “I’d hoped there would be time for this so I made sure to clean the bath when I got out just now” and he proceeded to fill the bath with hot water. “This” he said proudly holding up a bottle “Is my own concoction...it’s really great for softening the skin, its just a few simple ingredients too, coconut oil, chamomile, vanilla, honey and a little powdered milk, but it’s incredible” and he poured a healthy amount into the running water. “Also it will soothe the skin after you shave...” he shot Ueda a mischievous look as he passed him a disposable razor from his bathroom cupboard.

“I shaved this morning...I don’t need to...wait...you don’t mean my face do you...”

“I’m going to lay some newspaper down on the floor ok and get a tub of water, you need to shave your armpits, legs and pubic hair...”

“Wait...what...no” Ueda replied stubbornly as he pushed the razor back towards Tegoshi, but the dark look he received stopped him.

“If you’re not going to take this seriously, then please don’t waste my time...” he said, almost too politely but with a fierce edge that was almost frightening coming out of Tegoshi.

“No...please...Tegoshi-kun...I want your help...” 

Tegoshi’s face lit back up instantly, as though the exchange had never even happened “Good, then start with your armpits and legs, you might be better using a hair trimmer for the rest...if you haven’t shaved before?”

“No...” he admitted “I actually did try once, in my teens, but after one cut in the wrong place, I didn’t try again.

Tegoshi nodded happily “Well with the trimmer there’s no danger...wait just a few minutes while I get you set up.” Within minutes  he was back, filling a tub with warm water, and then after spreading newspaper across the floor he went back for the hair trimmer. “The newspaper is just to make the hair clean up easier just fold up the newspaper when you’re done and put it in the bin, and don’t worry about getting water on the floor...I think that’s everything...oh wait, shaving foam is just by the sink there...your bath should be cool enough by the time you finish so just hop straight in, I’ll come fetch you in a while.” And he headed to the door “If you need any help, just shout ok?” And he left.

Ueda rolled his eyes, but he knew he couldn’t fight it, and he stripped off his clothes before setting about shaving. He was surprised at how smooth his legs felt with no hair, though he had to admit shaving them was harder than it looked. Luckily he only nicked himself a few times, and then he dried his legs before moving onto the next part. That, he was relieved to discover was easy than he’d expected and in no time he found himself almost as hairless as the day he was born. Overall he was very pleased with the job he’d done, though he would never admit that to anyone.

When he was finished he slipped into the tub, which by now was just perfect. He felt a little giddy as the oily smooth bath water glided across his now hairless skin, making him shudder. He sank back into the water and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling and the aroma of the bath.

He couldn’t tell how long it had been, but eventually Tegoshi knocked on the door. “It’s time to get out now, don’t dry yourself with a towel ok? There’s a bottle of baby oil down by the side of the bath, just put a little of that on and rub it in until you’re dry ok? Then you can wrap yourself in a towel and come along to my bedroom.”

Ueda did as he asked, liking the idea of drying with oil instead of a towel, and then after wrapping a towel tightly around his waist he headed along to the bedroom.

“Is this...” Ueda began as he saw clothes hung up on the wardrobe door.

“Your clothes yes” Tegoshi nodded “but first...” and Ueda noticed that Tegoshi was hiding something behind his back “If this is a sex thing...presumably the evening will be ending in sex? Yes?” Ueda nodded apprehensively “Then it would be really mean of you to get him all excited and ready to go...and then not be ready to go yourself...right?” Ueda nodded again, even more apprehensively, but Tegoshi was grinning “Then first you need to put this in...don’t worry it’s completely sterile...I have a friend who works in a hospital and they have really good autoclaves...and he...well...yeah”

But Ueda was still gaping at the rather sizable silicone butt-plug he’d just pulled from behind his back “Tegoshi-kun...I can’t...that’s...he usually...I don’t...”

But Tegoshi was shaking his head “You can’t dress up as a girl for him and then still expect to top...not unless you’re going for the ‘mistress of pain‘ dominatrix look...that’s not how this works with surprise dress ups...it’s ok if you’re not used to it, just get comfortable on the bed, use lots of lube...and take as much time as you need, there’s lube, tissues and wet-wipes on the table there, and if you need any help just shout ok...” and he passed the plug to Ueda before leaving the room. 

He lay donw on the bed as instructed, but for a few minutes he didn’t do anything, flushing at the thought of what he was about to do, and where. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, before opening his towel and reaching out for the lube. Experience told him that starting with fingers was always the best idea, so he applied some lube to his fingers before moving one down to massage his own hole.

He knew it was futile, he couldn’t feel himself relaxing at all, and he knew there was only one solution. He tried to picture what Taguchi’s reaction would be when he saw this new Ueda, how hard he would get, how desperate. He tried to picture the younger man begging to fuck him, and how hard he would do it when he finally gave in. It was working, he could feel himself hardening at the thought so he clung to it as he moved his other hand down to stroke himself. As he got more aroused, the finger at his entrance began to feel nicer, and soon enough he managed to slip it inside, he moved it around, experimenting with thrusting it in and out of himself. 

It felt good, but he knew that wasn’t what he was here for, and so, stroking himself faster he pushed another one inside. He gritted his teeth against the slight burn, and he forced them in and out, stroking his cock continually to block out his discomfort.

After a few minutes he’d managed to relax again, but he knew the hard part was just beginning, fingers he could handle, fingers he occasionally quite enjoyed, but anything bigger was always too much for him. It wasn’t as though he’d never been bottom for Junno, but that didn’t mean he liked it, people were usually happy to find their lover was bigger than average, and in Junno’s case that was certainly the case, but it was just too much for him to take. Thankfully, when he did get to top, Junno was also quicker than average, though Ueda half-suspected that was purely just out of excitement at being able to top for a change. In all their years together, Ueda guessed he could probably count the number of times he’d bottomed on his fingers. 

Reluctantly, he pulled out said fingers to pick up the butt-plug, he reached out for the lube again, and after coating it rather generously, he positioned it and resumed stroking his erection. The tip slid in pretty easily but as the silicone got wider he found it more and more uncomfortable. He held still and took a few deep breaths, before trying again, edging the solid mass in slowly. He kept one hand tugging continually on his cock to keep him relaxed, and eventually there was a quick sharp burn as the thickest part of the plug slotted inside him. 

He couldn’t help wincing at the stretch he could still feel, despite the fact that the silicone was fully inside him now, just the small strip left to keep it from disappearing into his body. He cleaned his hands off, and then lay for a few more minutes, trying to acclimatise himself to the strange intrusion. He was just beginning to feel almost comfortable when he tried to sit up, displacing the hard silicone and causing him to cry out unexpectedly, it wasn’t painful but it was something he was constantly aware of, wary of in fear of hurting himself.

“Ueda-kun, is everything alright?” came Tegoshi’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Yeah...I...I think...ok...” he got slowly to his feet, mindful of the way his body was moving, and then after wrapping the towel securely around himself once more he gave Tegoshi the ok to re-enter.

“Do you feel ok?” Tegoshi asked, as though he was asking about something as innocent as hayfever.

Ueda nodded, blushing at the knowledge that Tegoshi was standing talking to him knowing what was inside of him. “It’s just strange...”

Tegoshi smiled “That’s ok, it’ll feel better soon” and a faint tint rose on his cheeks as he looked Ueda up and down for the first time, his eyes falling to rest on the slight bulge of the towel that Ueda rushed to hide. “Ueda-kun looks really sexy all flushed like that...” but then he broke into a shy sound somewhere between a sigh and a giggle “It’s a shame we’re both taken or I might have found it hard to restrain myself.”

Ueda could feel his cheeks burning and his mind hurried to find a way out of this embarrassing situation. “So you’re...you, you’re taken too?”  he stuttered, mentally kicking himself for not finding a topic even further from that.

“Indeed I am...and really, what will he think when I tell him what you’ve been doing on my bed”  but his smirk was more teasing than threatening. Suddenly he looked distracted as he glanced at his watch, “Actually he’ll be here soon...bringing over the rest of your outfit from Kei-chan’s house”

Ueda’s eyes widened instantly “How many people did you tell about this?” he waved frantically between them as though that might somehow illustrate his point.

“Well my shoes weren’t going to fit you...but Koyama has these beautiful wedges that will look great with your dress...” Tegoshi answered innocently. “Anyway, we’d better get going with this make-over, put these on for now and we’ll get your make-up done” he said pointing to a bathrobe and what looked like a very small g-string.

Ueda picked up the small piece of cloth gingerly, and looked back and forth between it and Tegoshi. “Isn’t this a bit...small?” he asked nervously.

“Well duh, that’s kind of the point in it. Don’t worry though, it’s got good strong elastic in it, it’ll keep you well supported” he chuckled a little before adding “Having a boner poking out of your dress half the night would kind of ruin the illusion” and his eyes slipped down to Ueda’s waistline again, he caught himself though and cleared his throat “Well, put those on and then give me a shout ok?”

Ueda did as he was told and once inside the tiny piece of fabric he was a little more confident about it’s degree of support. He was still hard, a mix between the lingering thoughts of how excited Junno would be, and of course the hard toy still making its presence known inside him. He was relieved to see at least that the g-string held him firmly in place, though the way it was pushing against the toy was more than a little distracting. He took a few more breaths to gather himself and then wrapped the bathrobe securely around himself before calling Tegoshi back.

When there was no reply, he made his way quietly, almost sneakily along the hallway, to where he heard voices.

“Ueda-kun” came Massu’s cheery voice, and with startled eyes Ueda looked around, finally noticing the mirror on the wall close to him. 

With his cover blown he stepped out, self-consciously pulling the robe tighter around him. “Good evening” and he gave a shy little bow.

Tegoshi’s face was practically glowing “Your shoes” he all but squealed, holding up the brown wedges. “This is so exciting...how does the g-string fit?”

Ueda flushed, eyes flashing momentarily back to Massu “Erm...ok, I think...it’s meant to be tight, right?”

Tegoshi nodded “Of course...it wouldn’t give you much support otherwise...” and he rolled his eyes as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Come on then, let’s go get started on your make up.”

Massu shrugged and motioned for Ueda to follow Tegoshi who was skipping back down the hallway, before following after them himself.

Tegoshi set up a chair for Ueda by his make-up cabinet, and after playing around with a few different lamps of varying brightness, and then fitting a hair net securely over Ueda’s hair, he told Ueda to just close his eyes and relax. At least this much felt familiar to Ueda, he was no stranger to having make-up applied, not even eye-shadow and mascara. He followed Tegoshi’s movements, knowing from the familiar feelings what he was applying and when, from a light layer of foundation to a little concealer under his eyes and blush on his cheeks. 

He held as still as possible while Tegoshi concentrated on his eyes, applying first eye-liner, then shadow, followed by another layer of liner and then mascara, opening and closing his eyes as Tegoshi requested. But he was in slightly strange territory when Tegoshi took out some false eyelashes and started explaining what he was doing with them.

“Ok that will do for make-up for now, we’ll leave your lips until later, then I’ll show you how to apply it properly in case you need to touch it up tonight.” And he nodded happily. “Do you want to see?”

For a moment Ueda considered it, but then he tried to imagine his face, with his hair held down by the tight net and girly make-up, he shook his head, the last thing he needed was to think he looked ridiculous now and chicken out. “I’ll wait if that’s ok...you know for the finished look.”

Tegoshi beamed as though it was the best idea he’d heard all week. “Ok then, now the clothes. First, this feels kind of silly at first, but trust me it will make all the difference” and he held out what looked to Ueda like a sports bra complete with implants.

“Boobs?” he asked a little anxiously.

“Yes, boobs...not too big, we don’t want to get silly now, but you need something to make your figure curvier. When you’ve put that on you can put the robe back on and we’ll all go have a snack, there’s no need putting your dress and stuff on too early, it’ll just get creased if you’re sitting around here waiting.”

Ueda nodded and did as Tegoshi asked him. The bra certainly felt strange and he wondered briefly if women really had to carry this much extra weight on their chests, but there were stranger sensations he was still feeling that quickly took his mind off the bra. When he went along to the kitchen Tegoshi and Massu were already sat with tea and cake, Ueda joined them and tried not to feel too self-conscious about the fact he was sitting in Tegoshi’s kitchen, wearing the younger man’s feminine underwear and butt-plug.

“So, you two...you’re...dating?”

Massu smiled a little shyly but nodded “Only since a few months ago”

“Of course I’ve been trying to win him over for years, and it seems eventually my persistence paid off” Tegoshi added with a gentle poke on Massu’s nose.

Ueda felt almost as uncomfortable watching the exchange as he did about the rest of the current situation and so he avoided that topic, enquiring instead about how Tegoshi got into cross-dressing anyway.

“Oh you know...it was just always one of those things, ever since I was a kid...obviously not as a sexual thing, back then at least...I just really like looking like that you know?” Ueda nodded uncertainly, he really didn’t know “I think being in Johnny’s really helped me to accept that side of me though, it’s almost normal right? And I was surprised just how many others like doing it too, just for fun...or even just for sex...” 

Ueda nodded again and tried to ignore the flush on his cheeks. 

“Shall we do his nails now?” Massu cut in, saving Ueda from hearing more on the topic.

“Yeah good idea...do you want to start painting his toes while I do his fingernails?” Massu nodded and picked up the nail polish that Ueda hadn’t even noticed from the table in front of them. As Massu knelt down and started work painting his toenails, Tegoshi emerged from a draw with a set of false nails. “Ueda-kun, you really shouldn’t bite your nails you know, you’ll make them ugly, and it’s not just girls that should take care of their nails...” and Ueda watched as he proceeded to select the correct sized nails before gluing them to his fingernails. 

Once that was done, Tegoshi took the nail polish from Massu and started to paint the false nails in the same colour as his toenails.

“I’ll go fetch your shoes, it’s best if you try walking around in them for a while before you leave, just so you’re not so wobbly when you go...” Massu chuckled from his place on the floor before getting up to fetch the wedges. When he returned he set about putting them on, wrapping the dainty straps around Ueda’s ankles gently before buckling them in place.

“Ok all done” Tegoshi chirped when he’d finished painting the nails, now just walk around for a little while and try not to touch anything, then we’ll help you get dressed. Oh...when you get home if you want to take those nails off just soak them in acetone for a while.” 

The wedges felt surprisingly comfortable, he was used to heels of some degree since he had numerous pairs of boots with slight heels, but the height of the wedges wasn’t as uncomfortable as he’d expected, until he started walking at least. It took a few trips round the small kitchen, and some hints from Tegoshi before he managed to walk more like a human than a horse, but as long as he didn’t try to move too quickly, his movements looked natural.

“We didn’t think about your voice either...” Tegoshi mused as Ueda walked around, trying to pick things up and get used to the false nails now that they were dry. “I don’t really change my voice much, just try and make it a little softer, but my voice is really quite girly anyway, right? It might be an idea for you to try talking in a girly voice for a while to get used to it though.”

“Since you’re a good singer it shouldn’t be too hard to maybe just go up a little in pitch, but like Yu-chan said, softer or breathier might me easier to keep up...” Massu added in.

Ueda tried out a couple of voices, increasing his pitch and then decreasing it a little, making his voice a little lighter and less husky, trying a giggle or two, until he found something that could pass for a girl, and he resolved to speak like that for the rest of the night despite how uncomfortable it was.

“I should probably leave in about 20 minutes” he said, nervously eyeing the clock and Tegoshi jumped up into action.

“Well, let’s get you all finished up then” Tegoshi smiled and he lead Ueda back along to his bedroom. “Ok, first let’s finish dressing you” and he picked up the long dress from the hanger. “Take off the robe...”

Ueda’s hands slid down to the belt of the robe but he was a little reluctant, it seemed every time his arousal had started to fade, just a slight wrong movement or involuntary clench of particular muscles had him feeling the excitement from the toy inside him again. Tegoshi looked at him almost concerned and he didn’t know how to respond other than guiltily taking his lip in-between his teeth.

“Really Ueda-kun, it won’t be my first time seeing a man in a thong...”

“I know” Ueda answered nervously “It’s just that...with the toy, and moving around...”

Tegoshi flashed a cheeky grin then “It won’t be my first time seeing an aroused man in a thong either...I promise I’m not going to take advantage of you, I just don’t want you to mess up your make-up trying to put this on yourself...”

Ueda nodded and gulped, but he undid the belt, cheeks flushing as he pushed the robe over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He didn’t miss the way Tegoshi’s eyes flitted almost hungrily down as he stepped forward and he flinched when Tegoshi touched his arms but the younger man just chuckled. “Put your arms up.” He did as he was asked but he couldn’t help the slightly hot feeling under his skin as Tegoshi leaned in close, reaching up to slide the dress over his arms and down his torso, he really needed to get to Junno.

Tegoshi drew away then, crossing the room to fetch a woven brown belt that he proceeded to tie around Ueda’s waist, and then he passed him a light woven wool waistcoat just a little paler than the belt. Ueda shrugged it on as Tegoshi crossed the room again, bringing with him this time a set of jewellery, low hanging chain necklace with a brown feather on the end and matching earrings, along with a set of different sized gold and wooden bangles.

Tegoshi helped him to put them on “I noticed you only have one ear pierced so you’ll have to go with clip-on ones” Tegoshi smiled as he clipped the earrings onto Ueda’s ear in place of his own earring. “They’re cute though right?”

Ueda nodded “Thank you, it’s pretty amazing that you have all of this stuff though...”

“Oh you haven’t seen anything...just let me know if you ever need hooking up for a costume party.” Tegoshi giggled back.

Once the jewellery was all in place, Tegoshi wrapped a thin silky scarf around Ueda’s neck before heading to his closet to pick out the final piece of the outfit.

“Take a seat Ueda-kun and we’ll get the finishing touches in place” he grinned as he walked towards him with what looked like a clump of long, brownish red hair.

“That colour will look perfect” Massu praised as he entered the room, taking interest in the proceedings again now that Ueda was dressed.

“You have to be careful with this though ok, it’s one of my favourites, not only is it beautiful but it’s one of the finest quality wigs I’ve ever owned...real human hair and made by one of the top wig designers in the country” Tegoshi said as he carefully placed the wig on Ueda’s head before adding a couple of clips to keep it in place. “I’ll tie the front bit back too, I think that will be pretty” Tegoshi smiled as he considered Ueda from different angles. 

Ueda sat still as Tegoshi set about sorting the wig out, pulling up and twisting a small section before pinning it in place. “There we go...Taka, what do you think?”

Massu’s eyes were wide as Tegoshi stepped back, he licked his lips a little causing Ueda to blush, but his voice only cracked a little as he nodded “Very nice, very convincing.”

“Well, all that’s left now is the lipstick, and you’ll need a mirror for that, so...are you ready for the big reveal?” Tegoshi chirped, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

Ueda took a deep breath “Ok, let’s do it.” And he stood up and allowed Tegoshi to lead him over to the wardrobe.

“Are you ready?” Tegoshi asked even more excitedly as he prepared to open the door to reveal the full length mirror.

Ueda nodded and closed his eyes, he heard the door open and a small squeak from Tegoshi, and then he opened them slowly. He gasped.

He couldn’t look away from his reflection, he looked...there was no denying it, he looked beautiful. He took a step closer, watching the way his legs moved, almost elegant and then he held a hand up to his face as though checking it really was him. He looked nothing like himself, he knew where all the masculine points of his body were, the obvious ones and then the ones Tegoshi had pointed out, but like this he couldn’t even notice them, some of them he couldn’t even see when he tried to find them. His face looked soft and gentle, his eyes big and wide, still a little dark with the edges of his arousal. His body looked slim with curves in just the right places, slender almost but slightly muscular, like a girl that works out. 

He lifted the dress just slightly, glancing at the smooth flesh of his legs before lifting a leg, twirling his foot and surprising himself with how dainty his ankles looked.

“Alright, princess, you can’t stand and stare at yourself all night, you have a prince to find right?” Tegoshi teased, his voice smug with pride. “Here’s the lipstick, put this one on first and then this one is liner, it goes just around the edges then rub your lips together...here give it a go.”

Ueda took the two sticks, following Tegoshi’s instruction, and once he had Tegoshi’s approval he handed the lipstick back.

“Take this with you” Tegoshi said, holding up a small brown bag that he had just put the lipstick into, just take your phone, keys, and cash or cards or whatever, your clothes and stuff you can pick up another day...” Ueda nodded and quickly gathered together his things before calling for a taxi.

Once the taxi arrived he set the bag over his shoulder, returning to the mirror for one last check before hugging Tegoshi tightly “Thank you so much”.

Tegoshi blushed “You can owe me...now go...” but he winked, slapping Ueda lightly on the butt as he turned away.

The taxi ride was only short, but Ueda made full use of it to test his camouflage on the taxi driver. With the way the driver flirted back Ueda figured he must be pretty convincing, unless of course the taxi driver had a particular fetish. When they arrived Ueda flicked his hair a little reaching for his bag but the taxi driver shook his head, looking Ueda up and down and so Ueda just touched the drivers arm gently as he thanked him for the ride and got out of the car.

He waved as the driver pulled away and then took a deep breath as he turned towards the billiards hall. He walked slowly, his nerves making him feel a little unsteady on his heels as he walked the long way round to pass by the window. He subtly looked through it, heart hammering in his chest as he spotted Junno, displeased pout on his lips, over in his usual spot by one of the tables. He swallowed hard, and then set off the rest of the way towards the door. He checked his reflection quickly in the glass of the door and then opened it, putting on his most confident smile before striding straight past Junno to the bar.  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I said I was going to write this ageees ago, but it ended up getting crazy long, hence taking a while to write.
> 
> Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAN-CHAN!!! I actually had something else in mind to write for your birthday, but I ran out of time to write it and it could be another week or so before I have chance to work on it again :( I hope this will keep you satisfied in the meantime, have a wonderful day!!!


End file.
